1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interchangeable lens imaging device including a directional sensor and a control method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of technology of imaging devices, known is a technology of acquiring a plurality of types of images by performing imaging with use of a lens having a plurality of properties or by performing imaging along with interchanging a plurality of types of lenses.
For example, in JP2014-176056A, disclosed is an imaging device that acquires a telescopic image and a wide-angle image at the same time with one directional sensor by combining a multiple-property lens configured of a central optical system (telescopic lens) and an annular optical system (wide-angle lens) with a directional sensor including a plurality of types of pixels and selectively receiving light by pupil division of each luminous flux incident through the central optical system and the annular optical system.
In WO2013/146506A, disclosed is an imaging device that can improve the image quality of an image captured by using the multiple-property lens disclosed in JP2014-176056A. In this imaging device, the multiple-property lens is combined with a directional sensor to acquire a plurality of captured images having at least one of a focal length and a focal distance different from one another, by using pupil division. According to the imaging device, for example, from an image generated in correspondence with one of the central optical system and the annular optical system of the multiple-property lens, influence of a luminous flux that passes the other is removed. Thus, degradation of image quality due to luminous fluxes mixed between images is prevented.
In JP5243666B, disclosed is an imaging device that outputs viewpoint images of two viewpoints having parallax by using a directional sensor including a plurality of types of pixels and selectively receiving light by pupil division of each luminous flux incident through different areas of a lens. The imaging device disclosed in JP5243666B can have a plurality of types of lenses attached thereto and acquires identification information from a lens attached to the imaging device main body to perform shading correction (sensitivity correction) of viewpoint images of two viewpoints having different sensitivity in accordance with correction data determined for each lens.